


Now is the Time for You and I to Cuddle Closer, Yeah (All Through the Night)

by NotALemon



Series: You're Just My Type (O Negative) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: But It Really is a Treasure Trove of Opportunity, Comedy Opportunity That Is, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween Porn Definitely Exists and I am So Scared, Horror Movies & Chill- the Greatest Date Idea Ever, Horror Nerds Being Nerds, I Laughed Aloud as I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Sex, It's PG But They Talk About Porn, M/M, Mystery Shack, Nerds in Love, Teasing, The Good Bants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Scary Movies with Your Love and Ripping Them to Shreds as a Form of Romance, nerds being nerds, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: “If you hate it, you can watch a movie that’s actually good,” Norman suggests. “The Shunning, orZombie Attack from Outer Space, or-”“Zombie Attack from Outer Spaceisnota good movie,” Dipper argues.“I’m offended.” Norman holds a hand to his heart, smiling a little. “You can pick a different movie. Maybe on the Used to be About History Channel?”Dipper shakes his head, thinking about the late nights they’ve gotten drunk and dissected the painful disasters that are alien theorist tv shows. “This’s whatyoulike. And it’s kinda fun.”“You’re analyzing it to death.” Norman elbows Dipper gently, aware of his sharp edges.“Guess it’s good they’re already dead,” Dipper says.





	Now is the Time for You and I to Cuddle Closer, Yeah (All Through the Night)

They’re taking advantage of the shitty B-horror movies on the tv all fall, cuddled up on the couch of the Mystery Shack under one of the fluffiest blankets they could find. Norman, the cultured horror nerd he is, laughs at the inaccuracies in their ghost lore, and listens to Dipper complain about the technical inaccuracies, the bad acting, and the lore, as well. 

“If you hate it, you can watch a movie that’s actually good,” Norman suggests. “_The Shunning_, or _Zombie Attack from Outer Space_, or-” 

“_Zombie Attack from Outer Space_ is _not_ a good movie,” Dipper argues. 

“I’m offended.” Norman holds a hand to his heart, smiling a little. “You can pick a different movie. Maybe on the Used to be About History Channel?” 

Dipper shakes his head, thinking about the late nights they’ve gotten drunk and dissected the painful disasters that are alien theorist tv shows. “This’s what _you_ like. And it’s kinda fun.” 

“You’re analyzing it to death.” Norman elbows Dipper gently, aware of his sharp edges. 

“Guess it’s good they’re already dead,” Dipper says. He holds Norman’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss to the back. “And you _know_ the same thing will happen if we watch the Used to be About History Channel.” 

Norman mouths something that looks an awful lot like _sap_, snuggling up closer to Dipper and poorly stifling a yawn, leaning his head on Dipper’s shoulder. “Who do you think’s going to die last?”

“Kathy,” Dipper says, like it’s obvious. And it is. 

“The virgin?” 

Dipper nods, letting go of Norman’s hand to wrap it around his shoulder. “The virgin.” 

“What if they defy stereotypes? Will you feel stupid?” 

Dipper furrows his brow. “The football player and the cheerleader died in the first five minutes, dude. The dog died. They’re playing synth music,” he says, getting more impassioned. “It couldn’t _be_ more stereotypical if they tried.” 

“What’s wrong with synth music?” Norman playfully pokes Dipper’s cheek, stubble poking him back. “You like BABBA. I don’t think you can judge their musical choices.” 

“I’m _saying_-” Dipper says, scrambling for an argument- “that- could they _be_ any more stereotypical?” 

“Mm, fair.” Norman pokes Dipper’s cheek again, just for the hell of it. 

Dipper shifts to lay against Norman, curled up next to him. 

“Tired?” Norman teases. 

“I’ve listened to you yawning all night.” Dipper closes his eyes. “What time is it?” 

“A little past midnight,” Norman says. “The porn’s on now, right?” 

Dipper laughs, pushing himself off Norman’s chest to really roast him. “You’re gross, man. This’s the _Mystery Shack_ and my _family’s_ here.”

“What? I wanna know if it’s Halloween-themed.” Norman’s laughing again, face squished up, thinking his jokes are funny. He's trying to hold himself back from making too much noise, mindful of the others in the Shack, but he can't stop thinking about the treasure trove that is Halloween-themed porn. “Imagine that.”

“Do we need to have a serious discussion about your Halloween fetish?” Dipper's deadpan as ever, smile strictly kept in his eyes, not his voice. 

Norman snorts some more. “Yeah. Dip, baby, you gotta dress like a vampire if you wanna get me going. I don’t think you’re hot unless you look _exactly_ like a dollar store zombie. Every-” he’s really starting to lose it now, his laughter a sign of the time and how long they’ve been watching stupid B-horror movies, coming out as snorts half the time and wheezes the other- “Every night I fantasize about you, green and beautifully translucent.” 

“That’s so hot,” Dipper adds, trying not to laugh too much so he doesn’t ruin the deadpan effect. “Why haven’t you told me before? I have a Frankenstein’s monster costume in my closet. We could’ve gotten freaky months ago.”

That makes Norman crack up even harder. Dipper joins him, the two of them a laughing mess in the living room of the Shack, tangled up with the blanket, the B-horror movie forgotten in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, sitting in Starbucks in full goth regalia, tears in my eyes as I edit my own work: Why can't I find a love like this?
> 
> Title is from Michael Jackson's "Thriller".


End file.
